Sasuke's Misadventures
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Drabbles about Kagome and Sasuke in a lot of situations.
1. Sexual Sounding Backrubs

I Dont own anything wish i did.

"Mmmmm Kagome that feels so good." Sasuke moaned to his girlfriend

"I hoped you would like it." Kagome answered

"Harder yeah like that. Oh Kagome yes!"

"Sasuke stop being so loud Orochimaru will hear you."

"I can't help it I'm sensitive right thereeee ohhh gods yes" Sasuke tossed his head to the side

"Wow Sasuke it is huge"

"I know keep rubbing it to make it go away"

"Sasuke."

"Mmmm...yes...Ohhh"

"I have a question."

"What is it..nnnmmnnnn"

"How come everytime I rub your tense back muscles you act like we are having sex"

"Because I'm hinting that I am horny."

"Well Sasuke" she leaned down to whisper in his ear "I'm getting ready to take a shower feel free to join me." with that said Kagome got off Sasuke's back and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke laid there for a few moments til what Kagome said sank in. He jumped out the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Please review


	2. Midnight Snack?

I don't own anything

"Sasuke..hey Sauke wake up" Kagome whispered to her husband

"Whaaat?" Sasuke asked still sleepy

"I'm hungry." Kagome said rubbung her pregnant belly

"And?" Sasuke said

"Can you get me some apple pie and banana ice cream?" Kagome asked innocently

"..."

"Please Sasuke." Kagome begged

"Huuh Fine" Sasuke got up and started to get dressed

"Thank you baby. I love you"

"Hmm" Sasuke walked out of the room.

Sasuke came back home thirty minutes later with pie and ice cream. He walked up the stairs to their room. When he opened the door what he saw just pissed him off to no end Kagome was _asleep_ on _his_ side.

"Huh great just great." Sasuke hated it when did this '5 more months of this'

Pleases review


	3. Young Love

I don't own anything

Itachi was trying not to laugh at the sight in front of him. Sasuke was trying to start a conversation with his crush.

"So Kagome how uh have you been?" Sasuke asked

"I've been fine just fine." Kagome said

Itachi walked over to the five year olds.

"Hi Tachi-chan" Kagome said running over and almost knocking down the Anbu captain in a hug.

"Hello to you Kagome" Itachi said with a small smile returning the hug. The entire time Sasuke was glaring at Itachi.

"Umm Tachi can you let go now I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome said blushing at saying that

"Hahaha okay Kagome" Itachi said letting Kagome go

"Itachii"Itachi turned to Sasuke who tackled him down. Sasuke kept trying to punch Itachi in the face but was failing horribly. After a few seconds Itachi had Sasuke hanging by his ankle.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Itachi asked

"Stop talking to her."

"Kagome why?"

"Because she's suppose to love me and if she starts hugging you more than she won't want to hug me anymore. Then she's going to start loving you so stay away from her she's mine."

"Sasuke-kun you love me?" Kagome asked coming back from the smiled, put him down, and pushed Sasuke toward Kagome.

"Umm yes I do. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do love"

The five year olds just stared at each other. Sasuke walked closer to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then her grabbed her hand and started to talk her to the gardens.

Please Reveiw


	4. I'm not gay!

I don't own any thing

"I'll this again Kagome. I'm not gay!" Sasuke said pissed off at his girlfriend

"You kissed Naruto and you could have stopped it at anytime" Kagome said

"Kagome I love you and the kiss was Naruto's fault"

"But"

"He fell on me."

"Prove it"

"What. Prove that I fell on Naruto?"

"No, prove you're not gay."

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed Kagome's face to his and smashed his lips on hers.

He shoved his toungue into her mouth and this continued for about five more minutes until.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" both teens broke away and looked toward the voice it was Sasuke's dad who didn't know they were dating."Who is this?"

"This is my girlfirend Kagome" Sasuke said

"Hmm when can I expect grandkids?"

Please Reveiw


	5. Dad!

I don't own anything

"Sasuke stop." Kagome said moaning slightly as her boyfriend sucked on her neck.

"No." he said snaking his hand under her shirt

"Sasuke I'm serious stop." Kagome said

Sasuke started to rub the bottom part of Kagome's breast, she surpressed a moan.

"If your dad hears us you won't be getting lucky for a while" Kagome warned

"Hey Sasuke have you seen..." there standing in the door was Fugaku Uchiha.

"I told to stop" Kagome said taking Sauke's hand from under her shirt. Fugaku just continued to stare at them. Kagome puffed herself out of the room leaving the Uchiha men in the room.

Fugaku gave Sasuke a perverted look "So how's your sex life Sasuke?"

"Dad can you please leave I need alone time now."

"Enjoy your masterbation time Sasuke."

Please Reveiw


	6. Interruptions

I don't own anything

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in Kagome's and Naruto's apartment waitng for his girlfriend to come out of her room. He looked around the room it was a romantics paradise candles, rose petals, strawberries, and a choclate dip for the strawberries.

"Ohh Sasuke" Kagome said walking to the living room.

Sasuke looked up from his spot on the couch "My my don't you look sexy." Kagome was wearing a dark blue corset and matching thong.

"I thought I would dress up for our romantic night." Kagome said walking over to Sasuke, she sat in his lap.

"Want a treat?" Sasuke said offering Kagome a strawberry.

"Hey Kagome I'm back from my mission early let's celebrate with... What the fuck is going on?" Naruto yelled

"Naruto please leave." Kagome said trying to cover herself but failed at it

"Sasuke you asshole what are you doing with my little sister!" Naruto yelled

"Well Naruto your sister and I were getting ready to make hot love to eachother til you came in." Sasuke said

"Like hell you will and if you're going to be in my couch at least put some pants on!" Naruto said walking of to his room

"It would be more kinky to do right on the couch with Naruto in his room." Sasuke said

"Yeah but if he comes out and sees."

"Then he'll watch til I orgasm"

"Okay" and then they started to make love to each other

Please review


	7. Pet?

I dont own anything. If you have any ideas please send them in.

"Sasuke what the hell is that." she said pointing to the thing at the end of the chain Sasuke was holding.

"It's our new pet." Sasuke said

"Why would you get that for a pet." Kagome asked

"To fill out our sexual fantasy of a threesome"

"I didn't mean find your brother chain him up and bring him here." Kagome said

"Can you please keep me?" Itachi said lightly humping her leg.

"Huh fine he can stay but humping outside the bedroom." Kagome said.

Review


	8. Your Pregnant!

I don't own anything

Kagome walked through the front dorr of the house she shared with Sasuke.

"Welcome home honey." she heard Sasuke say from the kitchen.

Kagome took a deep breath "Sasuke I need to tell you something." she said

"What is it?" he said walking out of the kitchen to join her in the living room.

"I went to the doctor today because on my last mission I felt wierd and they said.."

"Oh my god your...pregnant. I can't beileve it I'm going to be a father." Sasuek said

"Umm Sasuke."

"We can start on the baby's room, next child proof the house, and then..."

"Sasuke I'm not pregnant I have a 3 broken ribs!" Kagome yelled

"Oh well I'm sorry."

"Yeah I was trying to tell you we couldn't have sex for a month now I'm going to make it two fir calling me pregnant, and you're not sleeping in the bedroom either. Goodnight." Kagome said walking to _her_ room. Sasuke stood in the living room in shock.

I hope you liked. Reveiw. and whatever you normally do.


	9. Your Pregnant 2

I don't own. R&R

"Hey Sasuke you know how you made that huge escapade about me being pregnant?" Kagome asked

"Yeah and we haven't had sex in a month."

"Well I went to the doctor and I am pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yep we're going to be parents." Kagome said then Sasuke picked up Kagome and swung her around. "Put me down!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled and continued to spin her.

"Hey with all noise, Sasuke are you having sex if you are wait I'm bringing down the camera I want to witness my grandchildren being made." They heard Fugaku yelling from upstairs in their bedroom.

"How the fuck did he get in our room?" Kagome whispered

"I don't know but we have to leave now." Sasuke said quietly leaving the house with Kagome in his arms


	10. AN Really Important

Hello my faithful readers, I apologize for the long wait. I never intended to be gone this long. School took a lot out of me. I was really stressed and had major writer's block. It's over now but the sad thing is I don't know where to pick up with my stories. That being said I will post this note on the stories I will continuing without a doubt. What I want you to do is pm or just put in the review section your ideas that you want to be in the story or where you want it to go as a whole. I'll accept anything that will get my creative juices flowing. Again I'm sorry I abandoned you guys, I can't promise it won't happen again but I can promise it won't be almost a full year until I update something. So thank you for your continued support, I love you guys.


End file.
